To meet the demand for wireless data traffic, which has increased since deployment of 4th-generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th-generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘beyond 4G network’ or a ‘post long-term evolution (LTE) system’.
It is considered that the 5G communication system will be implemented in millimeter wave (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To reduce propagation loss of radio waves and increase a transmission distance, a beam forming technique, a massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) technique, a full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO) technique, an array antenna technique, an analog beam forming technique, and a large scale antenna technique are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud radio access networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, a device-to-device (D2D) communication, a wireless backhaul, a moving network, a cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation, and the like.
In the 5G system, a hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) modulation (FQAM) and a sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM) scheme, and a filter bank multi carrier (FBMC) scheme, a non-orthogonal multiple Access (NOMA) scheme, and a sparse code multiple access (SCMA) scheme as an advanced access technology have been developed.
In order to support mobile traffic which has been rapidly increased, mobile communication providers have developed various techniques. A typical one of the various techniques is to interwork a small base station which uses a wireless local access network (LAN) scheme of an institute of electrical and electronics engineers (IEEE) 802.11 series including an IEEE 802.11a, an IEEE 802.11g, an IEEE 802.11n, an IEEE 802.11ac, an IEEE 802.11ad, an IEEE 802.11ax, and/or the like with a provider network.
Meanwhile, an IEEE 802.11 wireless LAN series of protocol has a characteristic that various forms of overhead such as a time interval between frames (inter-frame spacing), a physical layer header and a medium access control (MAC) layer header of a frame, an acknowledgement (ACK) frame transmission, and/or the like occurs for transmitting data through a wireless channel. This characteristic may make a proportion of overhead to data transmission relatively huge in a case of high-speed data transmission.
So, a MAC protocol data unit (MPDU) aggregation (A-MPDU) scheme as a scheme of generating one data frame by aggregating a plurality of data frames, e.g., a plurality of MPDUs and transmitting the generated data frame has been used from an IEEE 802.11n.
However, some applications generate a traffic pattern for which it is difficult to apply the A-MPDU scheme. A typical example of the traffic pattern which is difficult to apply the A-MPDU scheme is uplink-direction traffic for a download-dominated application such as a hyper text transfer protocol (HTTP) video, an HTTP audio, software update, Android Market, and/or the like.
In a case of applications which generate a traffic pattern for which it is difficult to apply the A-MPDU scheme, generally, data packets of a relatively big size are sequentially transmitted in a downlink, however, only a transmission control protocol (TCP) acknowledgement (ACK) packet for received downlink data packets is transferred in a uplink. Here, a downlink data packet has a relatively big size, e.g., a size of about 1500 bytes, however, a uplink data packet has a relatively small size, e.g., a size of about 40˜52 bytes, which corresponds to a size of a TCP ACK packet. Generally, the TCP ACK packet is transmitted one time after two TCP data packets are received, so transmission frequency of the TCP ACK packet is ½ of transmission frequency of a TCP data packet.
So, in a uplink of the download-dominated application, a traffic pattern for which it is impossible to use an A-MPDU scheme supported in an IEEE 802.11 protocol is generated, and overhead such as amount of a transmitted packet data versus header transmission, a time interval between frames, and/or the like significantly increases.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.